


Who am I?

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fetish, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Power Play, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Cordelia lived the rich life, cushy house, stylish clothes, not a care in her pretty little world. But that is ripped away from her when her dad abandons her and her stay at home mom.In the wake of disaster they are forced to move to a new home, in new town much below what they resided in before.And while Cordelia must adjust to her new life, she must also adjust to new people.





	1. The First day

I stared up at the peeling paint on the ceiling, part of me imagined it colliding down around me, crushing me and pulling me from this hell. Turning my head I smothered myself in my mess of blonde hair that splayed out around me on my silk pillow sheet.   
I opened one eye to stare at my alarm clock. 5am… just 2 short hours until I was expected to walk to my death at the decrepit school We had passed driving into this ghetto town.   
It took every fiber of my being to slowly sit up and swing my feet onto the cold wood floor of my tiny closet of a room. I didn't want to be here.   
I missed my private bathroom and my room. I took it all for granted until my sad excuse for daddy decided to walk out and leave my mom. We had no choice but to downgrade and somehow we ended up here, with the floral cracking wallpaper and peeling paint and musty living room.   
I stood and stretched my arms above my head.   
I looked around the room, each wall coated in a different granny floral of wallpaper, my dresser stuck against one wall, my room basically was my king sized bed. I refused to give it up despite my father trying to take everything, I guess he took mercy on me and let me keep my furniture.   
I grabbed my iPhone off the side table and started at the screen. Nothing. None of my friends had texted me, no important questions from the cheer team demanding their captain, no messages from my barn owner. Just nothing. I never felt so alone in my life. Pickles jumped up on my bed and bumped his head into my bottom until I turned to scratch his black furry head. Meowing At me I promptly filled his food bowl and headed out of my room shutting the door so he couldn't get out into this disgusting house.  
I couldn't face my mother so I skipped the kitchen all together and headed straight for the bathroom. My most expensive purple shampoo sat in stark contrast from the cracked yellowed porcelain tub. My eyes watered as I stared at it in despair.  
I knew I was being ridiculous, there was many people who lived this way and never complained about it. But this wasn't what I was used to and I didn't understand it. It was foreign to me.  
I turned on the hot water and let the room steam up before I slowly stepped In. I ran a hand through my bleached hair that hung limply to my hips. I washed it quickly just eager to get out of the tub. I scrubbed my face as hard as I could and reveled in the softness of my skin, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine myself in my shower, surrounded by pristine black marble. But I opened them and faced the yellowing reality.   
Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and padded down the hallway back into my room, I dropped the towel letting the cool air brush against my skin, fighting a shiver. I stared into my closet which was filled to the brim with black and glitter. I may have been thrust into living in poverty but I sure as shit wasn't going to look like it. 

My mother knocked on my door  
“Yes?” I said softly  
“Don't forget your first day sweetly…” I could hear the sadness in her voice, I knew she felt guilty. I sighed   
“I know mom, I'll be ready” I replied  
A few seconds passed “I love you Cordy.”  
“Love you mom”  
I grabbed my nicest black jeans and glimmering crop top with the rainbow topaz stones. I slipped into a matching black lace panties and bra set and meticulously adjusted my clothing. All skin tight and accentuating my workout toned abs. I stared at myself in my body length mirror, sweeping my blonde hair to one side, i quickly swiped on a coat of mascara and a light coat of concealer on the ever so noticeable dark bags under my eyes.   
I slipped my locket necklace around my neck and sighed once again at my appearance.   
Without a second glance I left my room slamming the door, I stopped briefly to hug my mom and slid my feet into my custom studded blood drop decaled high heeled boots and headed out the door. 

It was a short walk to the school, I glanced only twice at the GPS on my phone that I held clutched to my body as I passed by all sorts of people. Homeless, old, drugged, drunk. They all eyed me. I was out of place in their eyes.  
And it wasn't long after I arrived at the driveway of the school that I realized i did not fit in. I don't know what I expected, but I suppose I tried to make myself hope somehow I could make this work. 

But now I was second guessing myself. 

I took a breath and started up the steps to the school, as I walked in the door I was immediately crushed by kids all piling into the same building. I winced as an elbow dug into my side and jumped back as people pushed and shoved past me.   
A barrage of “fuck you”s and “get out of the way”s flew in my direction as I made many exclamations of protest.   
I managed to make it down one hall and stood in another surrounded by rows of kids digging into their lockers   
A shrill bell sounded and all of the kids suddenly rushed from the hall and dispersed down the hall and into classes. I stood anxiously in the middle of the empty hall bewildered by all the craziness. Seeing a sign that said main office i opened the door tentatively.  
The woman behind the desk greeted me with a neon pink lipstick smile. Finally, a friendly face around here,   
“Hi you must be the new girl!” She exclaimed, I smiled back softly   
“Ya um.. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going” I said weakly.   
She handed me a paper “this has your classes, room numbers, locker and combination, you should have everything to survive your way through here” she winked at me. “And if you have any other questions don't hesitate to come back here” she also handed me a map and a small slip of paper labeled ‘late pass’ with her signature on it.   
I breathed a small sigh of relief and left the office. Walking down the hall my boots clicked ominously on the floor, the only sound reverberating through the hall.  
I glanced at the paper staring at the locker number and combo, I found it with ease and happily unloaded my bag, all I left on me was my wallet and a notebook. The best part was that my locker was right near a side door meaning I could just slip out at the end of the day and no one would ever know.   
I was about to turn and walk down the hall when a shadow out the door caught my eye, I got close to the glass and looked to my left, I could see an arm but not the person attached. Hesitantly I opened the door a crack and peaked out a bit, a kid maybe a bit older than me leaned up against the wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips, messing around with his phone.   
He stopped and glanced up at me. I tried to back up quickly but he spoke before I could  
“Hey” he said simply,   
“Um hi” I whispered  
“You're new right?” He asked breathing out smoke  
“Ya uh I should probably get to class,” I said pointing with my finger   
He noticed the late pass gripped between my fingers  
“You're new, they won't care. I'm late everyday and they don't say jack.” He said, he held out a pack of cigarettes “you want one?”   
I gulped, id smoked once or twice with friends back home when we thought we were being cool and sneaky. I guess one wouldn't hurt. I reached out tentatively letting the door shut behind me. I held it to my lips and leaned forward as he put his hand up to block the flame and light it for me. I inhaled the calming smoke and breathed out rolling my eyes.  
“Been awhile?” He asked,   
“Too long” I said smiling.   
We both stood for a minute in silence, I stole glances at him once and awhile, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a crooked smile. His eyes were a soft green and the way they sat on his face made him look almost high. He was cute in a rugged type of way.   
“I'm Lip by the way” he said   
“I'm Cordelia” I said taking his hand and shaking it.  
“Well Cordelia,” he tossed what was left of his smoke on the ground and stomped it in, “let's get you to your class.” 

I followed him down the hall and to the right where he stopped in front of a class, he glanced at my sheet and pointed to the door  
“AP English, right there smart girl” he said, I nodded as he handed the sheet back, snaking his hand into my jeans pocket cupping my hind end I jumped back slightly not expecting the touch. And swatted his hand   
“Hey I don't even know you” I scoffed. Without speaking he smiled and spun on his heel walking down the hall. I rubbed my hand down my side and felt something in my pocket.   
I grabbed out a piece of paper, his number. Halfway through the period I made the mistake of texting the number, we exchanged casually chat for a few moments before the words “meet me at the end of the day at your locker” popped up.


	2. Falling flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gets a bit more than she bargained for, and it falls a bit flat for her...

My classes flew by, entertained by Lips constantly texts, I pretty much knew everything the teachers were talking about, public school was much farther behind the private school I attended. Lunch was nerve racking as I knew absolutely know one and my one semi acquaintance Lip was nowhere to be found.   
I ended up sitting with a group of outcast looking kids, I didn't speak.

Finally after nodding off in calculus the bell rang out and all of the kids lept from their seats and hurried out of the class. I stuffed my things in my bag, and the note fell out on my desk, reminding me of meeting Lip.   
I walked down the hall finally kindve figuring out where I was, I still traveled slow though as to avoid getting stuck in masses of angry kids. By the time I rounded the corner, Lip was leaned casually against my Locker, he looked up at the sound of my boots clicking. 

“Hey, my older sister is making dinner if you want to come” he said,  
“Is that why you wanted to meet me? To ask if I wanted to have dinner?” I said skeptically  
“You caught me, it was to ask about your expert advice on the science of the digestive system” he winked   
“If I come to dinner will you let up?” I asked  
“I mean it might help” he said. “Cmon lets go” he said with that crooked smile, I managed a half smile and followed after him as he began to walk away.   
I took out my phone and typed a quick message to my mom  
'Going to a friends, be home late'  
'Awesome! So glad you made a friend, just don't be out late. I don't trust the people around here. And Cordelia, be safe.'  
I smiled at the text, wondering how my moms new job was going. My inner thoughts were interrupted by   
“So what brings a rich cat like yourself to a neighborhood like this?” He asked   
I felt my face drop, he must've seen it to “whoa sensitive subject?”   
I managed to glance up despite the heat rushing to my face as embarrassment settled over me   
“No um, my dad walked out on us. My mom was a stay at home mom for so long she had no idea how to get a job to support the 2 of us in our old house, and no one wanted to hire a 16 year old still stuck in highschool” I said simply.   
“Damn…. If it makes you feel any better my dad has a massive drinking problem and pretty much passes out in his own vomit on the front step every night” he said wryly. I giggled a little  
“I mean I guess that sucks pretty bad. Guess we both have fucked up dads” I said   
“Ya, but my sister works hard to take care of us.” He said, a serious tone settling over his voice  
“You have siblings?” I always wondered what it was like to have a brother or sister   
“Ya um 2 sisters and 3 brothers” he shrugged  
“Wow, that must be crazy living with all of them. I've always wanted a sister or brother.” I smiled, he didn't   
“Trust me. You don't” 

we had been walking for about 10 minutes as I took in my surroundings, broken down houses, homeless people sitting on corners holding signs, rusting cars on the road. I was inspecting a sign held by a young looking woman with a baby when I collided with Lips back  
“Oh I'm sorry!” I said quickly backing up   
“It's easy to get distracted around here” he said. He turned and started up the steps of the house we stopped outside of. It was one of the better looking houses on the street. With only a few broken shingles and nothing on the yellowing grass out front. A lone child's toy car sat in the tiny lawn.   
“You coming?” He looked over his shoulder. I quickly hopped Up the steps behind him. Opening the door he tossed his bad to the right on the floor and headed into the small kitchen.  
I placed my bag gently down beside his and followed him. A brunette woman looked up from cutting something on the counter   
“Hey Fiona this is Cordelia, Cordelia this is my older sister Fiona” he said shortly. 

She looked me up and down once before grabbing Lips arm and pulling him a few feet away. I couldnt make out everything she was saying as they whispered but I heard enough   
“What are you doing with a snotty girl like that Lip are you asking for trouble?”  
“She's new at school and she's cool Fiona chill for 5 seconds you don't need to dictate my life”  
“I do because you make bad choices. And that girl; Is a bad choice”  
“You don't know that Fi.”   
As they were arguing a younger boy appeared beside me making me jump, he wore a white wife beater and ripped jeans. Looking up at me raising an eyebrow and winking   
“Hey baby how you doing? I'm carl.” He smiled and licked his lips. I cringed internally a bit but was saved before I had to reply 

“Carl. Knock it off” The woman rolled her eyes and reapproached the counter  
“Hi Cordelia you're more than welcome to stay for dinner” she said with a fake smile.  
I look at my feet shyly not saying anything. Lip grabbed my arm,  
“Were going upstairs” he glared at Fiona before leading me up the stairs.   
“Your family is… interesting I said as he opened the door to a room in the hall that was about the size of mine, except this one was taken up by a bunkbed on one side and a single bed on the other.   
Grabbing the edge he hoisted himself up to the top bunk, I glanced around the room, a typical boys bedroom. Socks and dirty clothes strewn everywhere, dirty magazines laying out in the open, small TV on a bedside table. Grabbing the edge I pulled myself up beside him, taking care to avoid smacking my head on the ceiling. My phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my pocket  
‘Are you ok?’   
“Overprotective mom?” Lip asked   
“She wasn't” I said typing a response   
“Until you moved here?” He continued   
‘I'm with a friend mom’   
‘A girl?’  
‘No mom a boy, I met him today’ I rolled my eyes as lip read over my shoulder   
‘BE CAREFUL! you know what boys want’ my eyes widened in embarrassment and I flipped my phone quickly but he'd already read it.   
He laughed loudly “what exactly is it that boys want?” He said glancing at me sideways   
I shook my head my blonde hair falling in my face as my cheeks reddened. I hid behind my waterfall of hair.   
Lips fingers snaked through my hair pushing it back   
“You're very quiet” he commented   
“I've never been confident around guys” I said with a short smile. I wasn't lying, id had a boyfriend before I moved but I hardly even was able to hug him let alone anything else. It just never felt right.   
“I bet I can change that.” He said simply. I frowned at the turn this conversation was taking.   
He begun leaning towards me his blue eyes catching mine.   
I knew he was going to kiss me but I wasn't sure I even wanted to, he certainly was cute in an odd way, and I wouldn't mind a little attention from a man. I idly wondered how old he was, I'd forgotten to ask that tidbit of information.   
He definitely seemed older then me, maybe a senior. In my thoughts I hadn't noticed how close he was to me. I braced for it taking in a breath, breathing him in. A hint of cigarette smoke.   
His lips met mine roughly, I hadn't been kissed in awhile and even then it had only been a peck. Never truly kissed like this. Id been told my whole that your first kiss was supposed to be magical and wonderful and great. 

But honestly, i didn't feel anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm reposting this but I had to take it down and make some edits because reading back through it made me see a lot of errors, thanks for baring with me guys


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for from bad to worse during dinner at the Gallaghers

tried to lean me down to the bed with his body but I pushed him back gently staring down at my lap  
“What? Not good enough for you?” He asked   
“No it's not that…” I said softly “lip I like you, i do but-“  
“But you don't like me like that.” He finished for me   
“It's just, I'm not good with boys and I'm not good with relationships, I'm hardly even emotionally attached to myself let alone anyone else” I explained   
To my surprise he answered “I totally get it”   
“You do?”  
“Ya I mean I like getting laid and I like being with girls. But relationships aren't my thing” he said shortly. It made me feel a tad better about letting him down “I mean we could always make something work..” he added   
“No I don't think so, I mean I want to be friends you're really cool and it's nice to actually have a friend around here” I glanced up at him through my thick lashes   
“Ya for sure,” he sounded super cool about it which gave me hope  
“Awe-“ my words were cut off by the door flying open slamming loudly against the wall behind it, I noticeably jumped and Lip exclaimed  
“What the fuck man”   
“Whoa bro I'm sorry dude” the other boy who had just burst into the room said. “ Fi didn't tell me you had company” I stared wide eyed at the other boy. He was dressed in a white Tshirt and clean dark jeans, a stark contract against Lips disheveled appearance. His red hair was slicked back and his eyes were a piercing green. He made eye contact with me and that's when I registered he was actually saying something   
“I'm Ian” he said his voice was smooth and raspy.   
“Hi Um uh im Cordelia” I said softly feeling color flush my cheeks  
His eyes met mine again and I glanced down shyly. How had I literally just rejected his brother and then found myself feeling this way. I just said I don't do relationships or anything else at the moment (only in part because I didn't want to explain that I was a virgin) and now I couldn't stop staring at his brother with a voice screaming out expletives in my brain  
I felt horrible about myself.  
I shook the thoughts away and told myself NO! You can't think that.   
The boys sister called up the stairs to tell us that dinner was ready and I hopped off the bed. Lip escorted me downstairs with Ian following behind, I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head. 

Of course during dinner I was attacked with a barrage of questions from everyone in the Gallagher family, where I came from, what it's like where I'm from, what being rich is like and more questions I felt uncomfortable answering.   
6 people sat at the table around me, our chairs crammed together about the 4 person table. A little boy maybe 3 or 4, the younger boy id had the lovely encounter with earlier, Then Fiona, then me and on each side of me Lip and Ian. My breathe was held for a good chunk of the evening as I feigned answers to everyone's questions. The only one who was almost as silent as me was Ian, I glanced sideways every once and awhile at him, trying to look nonchalant. But Everytime I did I noticed that he too was glancing at me in the same manner.  
Finally after a bit he spoke   
“So are you going to our Highschool?” He didnt look up from his plate aa he spoke  
“Ian don't be stupid that's where I met her.” Lip spoke up loudly in almost a snap, I flinched slightly. Ian's hand gripped around his fork so hard his knuckles were white. I wondered idly if Lip could sense the tension in the air or the way I was drawn to Ian.   
“Yes Ian, I will be attending your highschool. I started today” I said softly. He nodded and silence descended on the table. 

After the awkward dinner I heaved a sigh of relief as Lip walked me to the door   
“Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?” He asked. I saw concern in his eyes   
“No really I'm ok” I said still reminiscing on the awkwardness of dinner.  
“I'm really sorry about everything yaknow, I shouldn't have tried anything until I actually knew you” he said, I could tell it was meant genuinely. I smiled gently   
“It's ok, I understand,” I replied “I'm really sorry that it couldn't work” I added not sure how to handle the situation   
“Maybe someday” he said   
“Maybe” I knew I was lying. “Good night Lip” I said turning on my heel and down the steps into the warm summer air   
“Hey,” I turned “goodnight Cordelia” I didn't look back as I kept walking. 

My walk was quick as my GPS led me home which was only a few minutes from the Gallagher house. The whole way I couldn't keep my mind off of him… 

Ian POV

Ian shook his head leaning up against the wall of the shower, hot water raining down on him. He couldn't clear his mind of her, the way she moved, her blue eyes, that long blonde hair. Her voice, like velvet. 

He wanted nothing more to know her. But he knew he couldn't, he only just got out of his relationship, he was still feeling the burn left over from that messy breakup, he couldn't just suck another person into his shitty life.   
But he just wanted to know her. 

He could just be friends with her right? It didn't have to be anything more right? Right?  
His mind set he twisted the handle of the shower turning off the water, stepping out he slicked a hand through his amber hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. Opening the door slowly he tip toed down the hall. He could hear Lip and them still downstairs drinking and joking, Fiona picking fun at Cordelia, calling her stuck up and snooty because she rejected Lip and a dejected Lip accepting the backhanded comments with snarky remarks. Ian knew it was his only form of defense. 

His heart ached knowing that this girl just rejected his brother and know he was pursuing her, but Lip had done it plenty of times to him that he knew he shouldn't feel too bad about it. But his conscious was too strong for it.   
Creeping into the room he shared with Lip and Carl internally cheered seeing that Lip had left his cell sitting on the side table. Grabbing it, he put the passcode In; he might be a good person, but he was still a younger brother and knew some tricks; scrolling through the messages he found her quickly in his texts. Pulling out his phone he snapped a quick picture of the number before taking care to set the phone exactly where it had been before throwing on clothes and heading out of the room to join the rest of his dysfunctional family.


	4. Am I sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt conversation between her mom and her helped Cordelia figure out how to handle her inner struggle

Cordelia POV  
I stared up at the ceiling once again in bed a single tear slipped from my eye, my door creaked open slowly my mom coming in. But freezing when she noticed the tear  
“Cordy are you ok??” She asked concerned, I sat up quickly wiping my face  
“Ya mom I'm ok” I said   
“What's going on hun? Bad first day?”   
“No nothing like that, just frustrated” I replied  
“Boy trouble already huh?” She knew me too well  
“I guess so. What gave it away?” I asked with half a smile.  
“Well the texts from 2 different boys on your phone downstairs kindve put the thought in my brain” she chuckled. Wait.  
“2?” I asked my brows knitting together, maybe Alex texted begging for me back, he'd dumped me like old trash when I told him I was moving. He told me he needed more and long distance doesn't work.   
“Yeah you weren't talking to 2 boys?” She said curiously as she placed my phone in my hand. I stared down at the notifications on the screen.   
One text from Lip ‘hey did you make it home ok?’  
And right above that, a message from an unknown number ‘hey I know this is weird but it's Ian, Lips brother, he gave me your number and I just wanted to apologize for being so quiet tonight’  
I glanced up at my mom with a bit of shock  
“Brothers? Be careful with that one Cordy, brothers get in the biggest fights. Especially over girls.” She kissed my head “I love you anyhoo my little man slayer. Your dad always said we'd be fighting off the boys when you were older….” She trailed off a sullen look in her eyes. My heart broke watching her. As much as I missed my dad, I hated to see my mom hurting. 

I kissed her gently on the cheek   
“Thanks mom, I appreciate the concern. I do” I sighed,   
“Do you want to talk about it?” I heard hope in his voice.   
I never talked to my mom about stuff like this but I could tell she needed a distraction   
“so I met this boy at school, he's a bit older than me but I mean he's cute, not usually my type but real nice. He invited me for dinner, where I was after school today. I wasn't expecting anything to be honest. I thought I'd just hang out for bit. His older sister didn't like me very much, she called me stuck up…” I glanced down at my lap “Lip, the guys who invited me, he tried to kiss me, well did. But it didn't feel right, I mean I didn't like it. I didn't feel the spark that everyone always talks about.” I said   
“Sometimes it's not the right person sweetly,” she brushed a strand of hair out of my face looking at me “But it gets more complicated doesn't it?” She eyed me.  
“Ya I guess you could say that, I told Lip that I wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone, he asked me about the whole FWB thing, but I was too embarrassed to tell him that I'm…ya know…”  
“A virgin?” My mom finished for me   
“Ya that” I said, she cut me off  
“Cordy your only 16 you don't need to rush out and give it to someone that you don't even know” her brows knitted together   
“I know that, but I didn't want to tell him that so I just made up some stupid stuff about not being able to emotionally attach to someone and that I just didn't want any connection to someone. And then…” my face blushed just thinking about him  
“Boy number 2 comes in?” My mom asked, she always knew   
“Quite literally, Lips brother shows up in the room, he thought Lip and I were yaknow hooking up. But Lip told him we weren't like that and… mom… his brother…”  
“Was perfect?” She once against finished for me. I cupped my hands on my face tilting my head back. Groaning   
“I feel so horrible! I had just rejected this boy and suddenly I'm drooling over his brother!” I exclaimed. Pickles jumped from his corner of the room.  
“Hunny don't feel bad about it… if it wasn't going to work with this Lip kid, then there's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone else” she patted my knee  
“Even his brother?” I wearily said   
“Even his brother.” She confirmed “ill let you in on a secret, I initially dated your fathers brother.” I gasped internally   
“Uncle Mark?” I said wide eyed  
“Yup, and I dumped him for your father. Of course Mark was mad for awhile, but when he saw how happy I made his brother, he sucked it up and got over it. And even gave us a blessing at our wedding” she sighed   
“Wow…” I trailed off “thanks for telling me all that mom. I know how hard things are right now…” our conversation had taken an entirely different turn. She thought for a moment and seemed to want to change the subject. She put her hand on the side of my face in a caress  
“Text this Ian boy back, flirt like a 16 year old girl should, make good decisions, make sure he's the right one” she said with a small smile   
“Mom I'm not trying to get married anytime soon” I laughed halfheartedly. She joined in   
“You never know.” We both burst into a fit of laughter I fell back on my bed my eyes watering. Pickles was wholly confused from his bed in the corner.   
My mom wiped her eyes smudging her makeup and wrapped her arms around me   
“I'm going to bed, it was a long day at work” she said   
“Ok mom. Goodnight I love you” she kissed my head and left the room closing the door behind her.

I stared at my phone, at the text from Ian, trying to think of a response   
‘Hey! It's ok I wasn't really feeling that talkative either’ I hit send and almost immediately the 3 little dots popped up, typing.   
‘I get it. Sorry for walking in on you and my brother though’  
I blushed   
‘That's not like that, I mean no offense to your brother, but he's not really my type’ I felt bad typing out the words. Making it real and not just in my head or to my mom. I secretly worried that Ian would tell Lip, or that Lip was using him to find out things.  
‘So you aren't into my brother?’  
‘No. Not really.’ I was blunt now. Now that I put it out there, I could at least be honest about it.   
‘What is your type then?’ I stared at the message once again not sure how to respond. He was asking the tough questions  
‘Im not sure really tbh’ I made up a generic answer   
‘Everyone has a type’ he answered   
‘Well not me. And if you're so confident about that then what's yours?’ I furiously typed back. Now he was just mocking me   
‘Tall, blonde, pale.’ The answer was blunt. My eyes widened   
‘Oh really?’ My answer was stupid   
‘Yes really. Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?’ Butterflies shocked my body  
‘Do we have the same lunch period?’ I asked   
‘Yes, it wasn't hard to miss you walking into the cafeteria today’ he said   
I shook slightly   
‘Well then sure I suppose’ now it was final. I still felt bad about Lip.   
‘Ok well, have a goodnight and see you tomorrow’   
‘lol good night Ian’ I wrote back before dropping my phone onto the side table and flipping over. I screamed into my pillow kicking my feet under my blanket. I heard the floor creak outside of my door and I wondered if my mom had heard my outburst of excitement.   
I closed my eyes and quickly fell into sleep where I dreamed of cute red headed boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I apologize guys. I've been really busy and trying to write in between taking care of person buisiness. Thanks for sticking around and reading though!


	5. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds herself in a sticky situation with the resident School yard fighters

opened my eyes abruptly and quickly shut them. I didn't want to go through this horror that was highschool again. I wish I could fast forward 2 years and just be graduating and done.   
I breathed In deeply and opened my eyes turning my head, an hour and a half until I had to be headed back to hell. I climbed out of bed and that's when it hit me. I was going to see him today. That gave me a bit of motivation and a bit of a skip in my step as I hopped to the shower , I took my sweet ass time making sure to use my best smelling body wash and peach shampoo. When I was sure I was fruity enough I stepped out rubbing my towel down my freshly shaved legs.  
I headed back to my room where I misted myself with my favorite playboy perfume and headed to my closet. I dug through it and nothing caught my eye. I ended up deciding on a pair of black leather shorts and a skin tight red Tshirt, it was a classic go to.   
I headed down to the kitchen where my mom was sitting at the table skimming the newspaper.

“Cordelia!” She said as I skipped into the kitchen slipping on the small rug that lay on the floor but caught myself on the edge of the counter. I winced and rubbed the bruise that I'm sure would develop on my hip by the end of the day “what's got you all worked up?” My mom asked laughing at my clumsiness.  
“I'm,” I put a dramatic pause “meeting Ian today” I said with a smile  
“Good for you sweetly, you need that!” She smiled genuinely   
“I love you mom!” I said opening the door   
“I love you more baby” I shut the door behind me and headed on my way.

It only took me glancing at my GPS once before I made it to the steps of the large school building. I took a breath and headed up.   
English sped through with ease, I hid my headphone on my right side under my mess of loose blonde hair which was a bad habit I could admit I had.  
I was halfway through math when my phone vibrated in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I reached in and held it momentarily until the strict as hell teacher turned his back. I glanced down at the dimmed screen, 

‘Are we still on for lunch?’ I smiled widely before biting my lip to contain it. I quickly typed back hoping the teacher wouldn't turn around   
‘As long as you want to’ I tried to think of something else witty to say but my mind was too scrambled with excitement. This was something I never did back home, flirting. My boyfriend and I were just together, I was the most popular girl in the freshman class and he in the junior, there was no asking or trying, it just happened. We formed the power couple as every year did, it was just tradition. That's why I never had the desire to do anything with him or even show much affection, he was cute and all, but I just didn't like him.   
I squashed my thoughts and heard a small snicker behind me, I glanced back up at the chalkboard and no teacher. I didn't noticed the ominous shadow beside me until I turned my head slightly. I immediately bowed it. 

“Am I interrupting something with my teaching Ms. Grey?”  
“Uh no sir…. I apologize my mom texted me…” I hoped the lie would pass. His brows furrowed but he nodded  
“I don't know what type of rules you had back at fancy school, but here there is no cell phones and I hope you do everything in your power to follow that rule” he scolded me. I nodded softly   
“I'm sorry sir” I said politely. He nodded once again and headed back towards the board. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and rested my head on my hand when I heard the boy behind me whisper to the person beside him

“Little stuck up slut gets away with shit he'd never let us” he snapped angrily. I gulped softly and tried to ignore it   
“We should teach her a lesson or two” the girl on the other side of him said much louder. My heart pounded but I tried to keep my cool.  
I was still gripping my desk so hard that my knuckles were white when the bell rang. I jumped up and tried to quickly walk away but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I was much stronger than the girl that the hand belonged to but I didn't want to start a fight on my second day, or risk my reputation here more than I already had.   
“Where are you going so fast?” The girl sneered in my face. The guy behind me and the guy to his left both stood around me as I breathed in deep  
“Lunch” I said simply   
“We could eat together”, the boy who initially called me names said with a snicker   
“No I already have plans with someone.” I said shortly not arguing but not showing cowardice either. These kids didn't scare me. Make me mad? Yes. But scare me? Absolutely not.   
“Damn little city slut, you work fast don't you” the use of the name again made my blood boil. The guy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and the girl linked her arm through mine.   
“Well why don't we escort you” she said wickedly as they practically dragged me out of the class room.   
“So what is a little slut like you doing in a place like this.” The girl grabbed at my purse near my hip but I turned away quickly, the mans arm tightened against my throat making me gasp for breath.   
we were halfway to the lunch hall having passed several teachers who look on and did nothing. I should have figured this type of stuff would be considered acceptable. And probably only because I was the new girl.   
“Don't be a little prude-“ the other guy following closely behind us words were cut off by a voice behind us.

“Let her go.” The girl and boy both let go of me and all 3 turned slowly. I breathed in deeply when I saw Ian standing a few feet away. Brows knitted together, hands in fists, eyes lowered like a cage fighters.   
“Gallagher don't get involved” the ring leader cracked his neck as he took a few steps getting closer to Ian. There was almost no one in the hall and my heart pounded. If I got Ian beat up because I couldn't handle my own ground against some bullies, I'd never be able to live it down.   
“Trevor back the fuck up.” Ian hissed in a low voice, both the other guy who'd hardly spoke and the girl chuckled. The guy, Trevor, got closer, there chests were almost touching, but Ian had a good couple of inches on the guy and towered over him. “You want a repeat of what happens d to your brother?” The girl smiled. What had they done to Lip?  
Ian puffed his chest out in a fighting stance which made my eyes widen slightly.   
“See if you could” he dared the trio.   
“Yo Trevor, remember what the principle said, any more fighting and you'll get expelled” the girl said actually sounding weary. Trevor shook his head backing up  
“You're lucky this time Gallagher, but come fucking with us again and we'll be at your door, and not for cookies.” He rolled his shoulders. A low growl escaped Ian's lips as the group started walking in the opposite direction  
“Oh and little slut? See you in math tomorrow” the guy added. Ian's eyes narrowed at him bride raising one hand, middle finger stuck up. I stared back and forth between the two guys, eyes wide.  
“Watch your back Gallagher” the second guy hissed before they all stormed off. I stared at their backs in utter shock before a hand on my forearm brought me back to reality.   
“Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” There was genuine concern in his voice. I turned towards him   
“I'm fine they just startled me” I said trailing off   
“You're really pale, lets go get you some food” he said   
I laughed a little “I'm always this pale” I smiled wryly.  
I followed him to the cafeteria, there was a lot more people than yesterday and I glanced around nervously. Grabbing my hand he led me to a table with only a few people nearby. An electric shock went up my spine when he touched me. I knew he felt it too because he jumped a little bit.   
He sat across from me, I pulled at Apple out of my bag and took a tiny bite, he stared at me with one eyebrow raised   
“What is that, how you keep your girlish figure?” He grinned   
“Nooo I just am not a fan of cafeteria food,” I looked down at my apple suppressing a smile.   
“So, what are you doing here?” He asked. I shrugged, I thought about giving him the shortened version like I'd given Lip, but I felt much more comfortable talking to him, like he wouldn't judge me.   
“My mom and dad had problems since I was little. He cheated, she cheated, I was stuck in the middle of affairs. Constantly meeting moms ‘business partners’ and dads ‘friends’. Finally when they actually got shit worked out, my dads ex fling showed up pregnant. Him and mom got into a fight and it ended with him kicking us out. He paid for everything and demanded it all back. My mom was left with no choice but to move us, I offered to drop out and get a job but she wouldn't let me.” I sighed softly   
“Wow… that's really hard…” he stared down at the table in thought “ but hey, the place I work at is looking to hire, they work around my school schedule they might for you too”   
I smiled “really?”   
“Yeah I'll talk to them for you, explain the situation and how bad you need the job. I'm sure they'll be happy to help.” 

I finally had a good chance to look at him, he had a smattering of freckles across his nose and high cheekbones. His eyes were a gentle shade of green. He had perfectly sculpted features that almost seemed too perfect. He glanced up at me and I quickly looked away, heat rushing to my face. He kicked me under the table. I burst into laughter kicking him back, he followed along as we started battling under the table. People near us stared at us like we were insane but that didn't stop us. I'd just met this person and I'd never felt so comfortable and happy in my life. Even my best friends back home didn't give me this much joy.   
We were interrupted by the shrill bell. I wiped tears from my eyes, black lines of my makeup streaking my hand, but I didn't care.   
We both stood to leave, But neither of us wanted to walk away.   
“ I know it may be a bit too soon, but do you want to hang out this afternoon?” He asked hopefully. I frowned slightly   
“Wouldn't Lip be mad? I mean isn't there some type of bro code that says you can't hang out with the girl your brother tried to get with?” I laughed shortly   
“I mean…probably. But Lip won't even be home, he'll be at Karen's tonight” he shrugged.  
“Well ok then! But if it starts a fight with you two. Don't say I didn't warn you.” I stuck my tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I got caught up in some personal stuff and didn't have time to write! Thank you to everyone whos followed and been supportive

**Author's Note:**

> I sparked a lot of controversy with this fic, but I appreciate everyone who defended and stood up for me.  
> I've had a lot of second thoughts about this but I decided to go through with it


End file.
